


Paper Hearts

by exquisitexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitexo/pseuds/exquisitexo
Summary: Two peopleOne (sided) love





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> New player here in AO3, but old in others. Hello!

Hara softly knocked the door, waiting for a respond from inside the room. As promised today, not later than 11a.m she went to meet her preceptor to discuss her thesis. "Come in."

Hara came in and sat in front of her lecturer after given a signal. The room was small, but full of books, some thesis and dissertations, and a stack of papers at the edge of the table. The room was full of other stuff and somehow they just complemented the room. Made it a humble, typical lecturer office room.

"You seem edgy, child. Why is that?" her lecturer chuckled. "Just relax. I called you here to discuss something about final year thing. I believe you already know about it."

Nodded inwardly, Hara did have slightest idea about the meeting but she opted not to say it. "I can only guess much, ma'am."

The older woman then laughed spontaneously at Hara's honest answer, "Sure, you do Hara. I hope you would say yes."

"Ma'am?" Came her confused ask.

So for the next few minutes ahead Hara listened to her lecturer about a final project. It was not something unrelated to her subject, but, it also was not entirely easy to comprehend. Because there were some terms and procedures that she was not familiar with.

"So, what do you say?" Hara heard her lecturer asked.

She was lucky. Other students might still be struggling to choose the right topic for their final project, yet here she was, offered one by her lecturer. She was thankful of course and promised not to take it for granted. She would work hard on it.

However, to be honest, she was undecided. The topic she was introduced was good, great even for an undergraduate. She was hesitating and doubts began filling her mind. Will she do well? How if she can noy meet her expectation and ends up throwing the whole idea into a waste?

Hara squirmed a bit in her chair, playing with her tangled fingers. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but her lecturer beat her, "It is okay if you do not have your answer right now. It is for your future, so I can understand."

Hara relaxed almost instantly after hearing the words, flashing the woman a smile, as a token of gratitude. She then nodded, thankful for a chance to give her answer later, "Thank you, Mrs. Kim."

"Of course, of course. But don't take too long," Mrs. Kim leaned back on her chair, all smiley. "You must submit your topic two weeks from now by the latest, right? I expect you to give me your answer before that. The sooner the better."

Mrs. Kim was one of the strictest lecturer her department had. She was famous with her perfectionist trait among her students. However, only few people knew that those attributes were only to be seen at the outside. Mrs. Kim in her true self was actually a soft, very approachable person who liked to throw some jokes. It was a pity people could not see beyond her demeanor.

All in all, Hara was thankful to be taken care under her wings, though not official.

"Then I will be going now, ma'am. I will give you my answer soon after I have decided." Hara bowed and made her way to the door. But before she could reach the door's handle, Mrs. Kim stopped her.

"Hara, wait! I forgot to inform you something."

"Yes?"

The piece of information she heard next was something she didn't know would make her life turn upside down later. She was clueless.

"If you accept this project, there is someone I want you to meet. He is your senior by four years, taking a Master degree, and his topic kind of similar with yours. I think you can help him with something."

A senior? "Who is it if I may know ma'am?"

"He is Oh Sehun. You must know him right?"


End file.
